


Desperate for a Momentary Thrill

by lipah



Series: Gods and Monsters [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipah/pseuds/lipah
Summary: Stiles casts a spell to see the first thing his soulmate will ever write on his body. Takes place before the other stories in the series.Series length: 150k+





	

“There are two trunks in the back, they need to be sorted,” Deaton told him. Stiles nodded and headed into the backroom. The trunks were full of magical ingredients, things that Stiles would find useful during his training. It was easy enough to sort them onto the shelves around the room, relabelling some of the older jars, and throwing away ones that weren't needed anymore. He didn't find anything interesting until he reached the bottom of the second trunk. There he found a large old book, wrapped in burlap, and tied closed.

 

Stiles uncovered the book and checked to see where it should go. It was a book of love spells, he realised, and then he laughed at it. Deaton had told him early on, that love spells were closer to parlour tricks than anything else. Only used by the very desperate, those looking for a momentary thrill, or those who were looking to do something very evil. Stiles flipped open the book, he thought the pages smelt like those silly valentines day cinnamon hearts.

 

As he flipped through the pages, he came to a spell that made him pause, one that promised to reveal the first thing your soulmate would write on your sink. Stiles' heart jumped, and after reading through the spell, he realised he would be able to use it. He wrapped the book back up and got to his feet. “All that's left is this book of love spells,” he called.

 

“That needs to go to the office,” Deaton answered.

 

“I can drop it off on my way home,” Stiles said. “Is there anything else that needs to be done?” Deaton came into the room, looked around, and then shook his head.

 

“That's all for today,” he said, and Stiles nodded.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then,” Stiles said and hurried off. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding as he drove toward his house. He would have to wait a couple hours until his dad headed to work, but then he could try the spell. He figured, that of the reasons that Deaton had given him, for using a love spell. He fell into _'those looking for a momentary thrill'_ and maybe a bit into the _'very desperate'_ category _._

 

He made  lunch for his dad, and didn't even comment on the amount of salt John was adding to his food. To preoccupied with figuring out the best place in the house to cast the spell,  and after dinner, he was up in his bedroom digging for the ingredient. “Whatever you're doing,” John said from his doorway, “try not to make a mess.” 

 

“I always try not to make a mess,” Stiles answered, and John just laughed at him.

 

“I'll see you tonight,” he said and waved as he headed out to work. Stiles started as soon as the front door closed. He drew a circle around himself, sat cross-legged in the middle, and placed his ingredients around him. Then he snapped his middle finger and thumb, and the whole room lit up. The light burned around him for a moment, before it rushed at him, and engulfed his body.

 

It felt like his body was on fire, magic tearing through his flesh, searching desperately for something. He felt it race through his limbs and everything crash together in his chest. Then, the magic forced it's way back down his limbs. It moved back and forth through his body, like waves against a beach. Then, faster than it had started, it all fizzled out. He took a deep breath, waited a minute, and then ran to his mirror. He started his search, looking over his skin, yanking off his clothing to find any kind of mark. He ran his hands over his skin and finally grabbed another mirror so he could check his back. He stared at the mirror and wondered if the mark could appear hidden under his hair. If it could be somewhere that he just couldn't see. He grabbed his phone and searched online for the weirdest places people had seen their soul marks.

 

Then after a few minutes of reading, he sprinting to the bathroom. He turned on his electric razor, and with no hesitation, he shaved away his hair. He worked quickly, but carefully, watching his hair fall into the skin. Then when he was done, he checked every inch of his scalp. Panic spread through him next, and he got his phone again. He called Lydia and waited desperately for her to answer the phone. “This isn't the best time, Stiles,” she said.

 

“It's really important,” he shouted into the phone. She waited for a minute to see if he was going to say anything else.

 

“Come on,” Jackson said in the background, and Stiles felt his face flush. He hadn't even thought that she mind not be alone.

 

“It's really important,” he repeated, this time softly.

 

“Would you like me to come there? Or are you coming here?” she asked.

 

“I'll go to you, can't stay still,” he said.

 

“Of course, Jackson will be gone when you get here. See you soon,” she said and hung up. Stiles got dressed, grabbed the book from his bedroom floor, then he was out the door, and speeding to Lydia's house. He pulled into the driveway and hurried up to the door. Once he was inside, and the two were settled at the kitchen table, with coffee that Stiles didn't really want, Lydia pointed at his head.

 

“I cast a spell,” he said slowly.

 

“And it gave you that awful patchy haircut?” she asked. Stiles opened the book, flipping through the pages, and then turned it around to her.

 

“I wanted to see about my soulmate,” he answered. She read over the page a few times and then looked up at Stiles. “I can't find the mark. I-I was hoping... you'd help me look?”

 

“Well, let's go upstairs and get you undressed then,” she answered. The problem was, that even with her help, as awkward as it was, they found nothing. “Are you sure you cast it properly?” she asked, as Stiles tugged back on his shirt.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure,” he answered. “I mean, a lot of people never get a soulmate,” he added.

 

“Maybe they just aren't born yet,” Lydia offered, and Stiles nodded his head. He didn't mention that it didn't matter, the spell would still be able to create the mark.

 

“Maybe,” he managed to say before his throat felt too tight.

 

“Come downstairs, we can watch some movies,” she said. Lydia made them popcorn and found a couple chocolate bars her mother had hidden in one of the cupboards. Then she put The Notebook on, and they curled up on the couch together. Stiles didn't watch the movie, just curled close to his friend, and cried. Neither of them said anything. Instead, they pretended the movie was making him cry, and Lydia agreed it was sad.

 

She ran her hand over his buzzed hair and offered to even it out for him. “You always looked so cute in High School with this,” she said. Stiles knew she was lying, she had been the one that told him it was time to let his hair grow out. But, he thanked her and agreed to the offer. Hours later, when it was dark out, and he knew his dad would be getting home soon, he left her house. He drove home, cleaned the hair out of the bathroom sink, and kicked the book under his bed. Then, when he heard the front door open, he crawled into his bed and pretended to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I might rewrite this later, I just had the thought in my head and decided to write it out and post it. Just 'cause.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I reread and edited it.


End file.
